Voices from the Walls
by Minachiko
Summary: YuuriWolf; also Hints of YuuriConrad and ConradWolf; If the Vines of the Castle had voices, what would they whisper.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Own Kyou Kara Maou Characters? HA! I wish!! .. Sadly I don't own any of them. I might own random characters such as Shounen A though!! :D ..;;;

Voices from the Walls Prologue By: Minachiko

The solid warmth beneath his head felt as it should be, warm, gentle, safe. The rhythms of the beating heart like a lullaby as he sighed and whispered words. Words of nonsense, past, present, future, things that will never be, but never ceasing, never ending. Not until each word, each phrase wrap around them, unbreakable threads that will surround them. Surround them until they suffocated in a cocoon...

"Yuuri, remember Greta? Our little girl is getting married."

The blond head curled against the semi-tanned flesh, silky golden strands making pattern. Soft imprints of a painting, swirling, twisting, struggling, afraid that if they ever stop the strings will break.

"I treated her just like you would have... she's living free and happy now..."

The cocoon is silent, the strings snapping, tightening.

"You are proud of me aren't you?"

Trapping, clenching, strangling.

"I know you would be... that's why I did it you know."

Until finally his voice returns to him

"But there is another reason too..."

The echoes from the walls.

"Do you remember what day is today Yuuri? You promised on that day, remember...?"

Struggling, twisting...

"... our anniversary... my king."

Suffocation.

Minachiko: :D Please review!! I feed on those!! XD I need to the to continue!! 


	2. Drowning

Disclaimer: Own Kyou Kara Maou Characters? HA! I wish!! .. Sadly I don't own any of them. I might own random characters such as Shounen A though!! :D ..;;;

Chapter One: Drowning

If Sleeping Beauty was the Princess rescued by her Prince, what of the Vines that guarded her till her waking day. Oh silent knights, will their voices be heard or were they merely voices from the walls.

The wind shuffling through the trees with its tender fingers, the green leaves whispering secrets, the grass swaying in a gentle dance, the orchestra of the heavens. Soft footsteps, shuffling, anxious, like they were searching for someone.

"Yuuri..." a voice whispered wishfully. Blond strands, like a stray ray of the sun, slashing through the forest green with swift but nervous steps.

"Wolfram." A warm hand caught his. A pair of familiar brown eyes smiled softly at him, "No need to be so hastily, we'll make it in time."

"Elder Broth-Weller," his voice shook a little. "You don't know that, besides, knowing Yuuri, he is probably already hitting on the nearest girl."

"You know that's not true." A kind smile, a smile that never failed him, yet, at the same time frightened him.

"You don't know that..." his voice softened. Weller wouldn't understand it, nor would he ever be able to, because Yuuri never looked at him as he looked at Wolfram before. Yuuri never looked at Conrad with displeasure, with discarded. He always looked at him with a sense of respect... love.

"Now you are just being paranoid." Conrad's voice was gentle.

Wolfram's POV 

Gentle, his voice was always so gentle. No matter where we were, what I did, his voice was always so gentle, so kind, so tender.

"Oh brother... your are such a fool." This was why I couldn't hate him, not really.

'I hate humans' I would say, 'your human blood is dirty.' I would say, yet he would still smile at me all the same. Because he knew they were just worlds, meaningless words, and I knew it too. It was nothing but a childish front to hide me from the world. No fear, no smiles, no worries, just a perfect Persian mask for a beautiful doll.

"At least your willing to admit that I'm your brother again." His voice was light and cheerful.

Your happy aren't you? Yes of course you are. Because you are the victor, and this is my defeat, I could never win against you. You know this as well as I.

My perfect brother; my beautiful brother; my sweet brother; my kind brother; my caring brother; my gentle brother; my manipulative brother.

He kisses me, softly on the lips. Poisonous kisses, sweet and chaste, as it always was. Like a soft breath of the spring air that breathed across my lips, calming me, gently trapping me in its embrace. Like a puppet I would dance for him, dance for his kisses.

I wonder if he wants to kiss Yuuri the same way.

No.

It would be different.

Would it be passionate like my fire; firm and steady like Gwendel's earth; or breathy and haste like Gunter's air.

No, he was like none of us; he shall be unique, because he always will be. It would be beautiful, it will be romantic, and it will be tragic.

And by that time, I don't plan to be here to see it.

Conrad POV 

"You are thinking too much again." I smile at him. Gently I traced his cheek, soft skin tremble beneath my fingertips. My lone hand, the only hand that could still touches him now. He takes it, then smiles at me, for a split moment he was that child again, my beautiful baby brother who would wrap his arms around me and ask to be picked up, because his tired little legs wanted to rest.

"Yuuri says I should think more about what I do." He whispers as he kisses the palm, "He is the king after all."

"A King is not always right." He dropped my hand and shook, he is frightened, and I think I know of what as well. "That's why we are here."

Over eighty years I have known you, my dearest little brother, yet it was still me whom you run to. I understand you. I see you, through all of your masks and you façades, the beautiful doll; the bratty child; the faithful fiancée; the fierce protector. I know them all. I also know that you love and fear me at the same time.

Because of him.

The beautiful boy that turned both our worlds upside down.

You feared him at first. Feared because he was going to replace you, because we would all love him.

Then you hated him, because he made you feel. He replaced you, but not in the way that you had thought of, because he loved you too. He loved you for your bratty-ness, for your bashful nature, and you knew then he could love you for you too.

At last you loved him, because he saw you. Pieces of you, lying on the floor, and he picked them up, and then smiled at them. He really is like the forces of water, once you were swept into its current, your struggles will become useless... till you drown.

Minachiko: wow... How I made them messed up in the head... XD  
Wolfram: I'll kill you...  
Minachiko: Oh spare me great Bishounen master!! Feed me Review cookies please!! :D


End file.
